


Doubts

by Eiffel_bee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward Chrobin, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiffel_bee/pseuds/Eiffel_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin doubts her abilities as a Tactician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fanfiction, I hope it's not too bad and that you enjoy it ^^'' btw, comments can always make me happy c:

Robin heavily sighed as she watched the sun go down on the valley. The past few days had been particularly nerve-wracking for the Ylissean tactician, though it's only now that she could find some time to escape, sitting on this large log, away from the camp. Scribbling unceasingly in her leather notebook, the young woman was working herself to insanity to find the perfect strategy for tomorrow's battle. She wouldn't let it happen again. She couldn't. She would never forgive herself for losing another man. The simple thought of these past events tied a knot in Robin's throat. The young woman closed her eyes. She couldn't bear seeing that scene again, so fresh and vivid in her mind. 

Loud footsteps abruptly interrupted the tactician's reflexion.

"Robin, is that you?", a familiar voice yelled in the distance as the stomping became more fast-paced. Robin turned around, and smiled weakly as she saw Chrom marching toward her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Robin, we started to worry back there..." The Ylissean prince stopped, a furrow creasing his brows, replacing his soft smile. "Robin...", he started softly, "Are you alright? You seem anxious."  
The skilled tactician sat back on the log, her back facing the blue-eyed man.

"Truth is...I don't know if I can bear all this pressure. Being the Shepherd's tactician, that is."

Robin closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "Because of me, we've lost another Shepherd to the Risen."

She clenched her jaw.

"It can't happen again."

When Robin opened her lids again, she noticed Chrom had sat on the other end of the log, mechanically twirling grass between his long callused fingers.

"Robin, you've done a wonderful job building up strategies", the sword fighter started as he sled beside her. "You've achieved more than we Shepherds could have accomplished, all together. We all know we can't always win..."

Robin could suddenly feel Chrom's breathe against her skin, and his knee against hers. The woman felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She was suddenly thankful for the reduced luminosity the dusk offered, hoping it could hide her flushing face. Before she knew it, her chest was against Chrom's and his strong arms, around her.

"You're an amazing tactician, Robin, don't forget that", Chrom whispered softly, gently stroking Robin's soft, white hair.

The strategist could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her head against Chrom's bare shoulder, Robin could discern the delicate spicy scent of his skin. In an indecisive motion, the woman lifted her arms to place them around the prince's waist. The only sounds breaking the absolute silence of the twilight were the regular breathes of them two, along with the pumping of Robin's own racing heart.

When Chrom finally pulled away, this moment had felt like forever, yet it still seemed too short. None felt the urge to break the dusk's quietness. Feeling Chrom's gaze upon her, Robin turned around, only to let herself sink into Chrom's indigo irises.

The young man grinned slightly. "I... I must go", he stuttered, standing up clumsily.

Chrom stared at the tactician again in a reverie, then shook his head, as he started heading back to camp.

"It was a pleasing evening, milad-..." Robin grabbed Chrom's wrists. She smiled shyly, staring at the ground.

"Perhaps...you could stay for a while?", she asked unsurely as she looked back at the Ylissean prince.

Chrom smiled, looking into Robin's eyes.

"I suppose I could", he replied, sitting back on the log, an arm around Robin's waist.


End file.
